January 2, 2013 Main Event
The January 2, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia on December 30, 2012. Episode summary Antonio Cesaro vs The Great Khali Each week on WWE Main Event, the WWE Universe is typically shown a highlight reel of the Superstars competing in the week’s featured contest. This week, however, United States Champion Antonio Cesaro took issue with the production values of his video package and unsurprisingly blamed the standards of American television. WWE Main Event commentator and WWE Superstar The Miz interrupted the Swiss-born Superstar’s rant, clearly annoyed with the U.S. Champion’s constant berating of America. The Awesome One told off the United States Champion, explaining The Swiss Superman could easily self-deport himself back to this homeland. Before their heated exchange could go any further, Michael Cole settled the animosity, reminding the United States Champion of the daunting task ahead of him: former World Heavyweight Champion, The Great Khali. The Punjabi Playboy successfully won a 20-Man Over-the-Top-Rope Battle Royal on the final WWE Main Event in 2012 to secure an opportunity for the United States Championship. Before the match, the Indian Superstar ensured the WWE Universe in Richmond was firmly in his corner by chanting “USA!” before making his way to the squared circle flanked by a smitten Natalya and “Baby New Year” Hornswoggle. Certainly The Swiss Superman’s most giant challenge to date, The Great Khali immediately used his size and strength to gain an early advantage over the U.S. Champion. The Punjabi giant sent Cesaro reeling after giant slaps to the chest and quickly knocking the Swiss Superstar to the outside. In the early moments of the battle, it seemed as though The Great Khali would simply dominate his opponent as he delivered crushing blows with Hornswoggle and Natalya providing encouragement and distractions. As The Punjabi Playboy stalked Cesaro to the outside, however, he lifted one leg over the top and The Swiss Superman pounced, using the ropes to strike at Khali’s leg, driving him back to the mat. The crafty maneuver was exactly what the United States Champion needed to recalibrate his strategy against his gigantic challenger. With The Great Khali in his most vulnerable position, Cesaro targeted the Punjabi’s leg and knee, using a variety of aggressive strikes and technical holds. Each time the massive fists of the Indian-born Superstar tried to fight off the champion, Cesaro refocused his efforts on Khali’s legs. As a former World Heavyweight Champion who has battled the likes of Batista and John Cena, The Great Khali displayed his resilience and made it back to his feet. Unfortunately, The Punjabi Playboy’s second wind wasn’t enough to slow down Antonio Cesaro’s quickness and agility. Nearly as soon as Khali was back on his feet, the United States Champion managed to send him crashing back to the mat with a flying uppercut. The Swiss Superman then seized the opportunity to execute his most impressive Neutralizer to date, picking up and planting The Great Khali — seemingly with ease — and securing the victory. Following the contest, Matt Striker interviewed the victorious champion, who clarified he does not have a disdain for the United States, but is superior to the citizens of America. Cesaro then focused his attention to The Miz and the two Superstars again exchanged heated words — further stirring the pot that seems ready to boil over. Results * Singles Match for the WWE United States Championship: Antonio Cesaro © defeated Great Khali (w/Hornswoggle & Natalya) Category:2013 television episodes Category:Main Event episodes Category:Natalya Category:WWE television episodes